zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirra
Kirra is the kwami of Peace who is connected to the Dove Miraculous. With Kirra's power, when she inhabits the Dove Miraculous, she can transform the wearer into a dove-themed Miraculous holder. Physical description Personality Abilities Powers *'Levitation:' Kirra has the power to levitate herself above the ground. *'Intangibility:' She can also phase through solid objects at will. *'Miraculous transformation:' When merging with the Dove Miraculous, Kirra can transform the wearer into the a dove-themed superhero, granting them many powers in the process. Normally, with younger users, Kirra is unable to hold the transformation after the wielder uses her special power, transforming back after five minutes, but with an adult, Kirra is capable of maintaining the transformation through multiple uses of her power. *'Flight:' In addition to levitation, Kirra can also fly at high speeds and altitudes easily. *'Longevity:' As a kwami, Kirra possesses an extremely long lifespan. *'Inability to be filmed and photographed:' As a kwami, Kirra is incapable of being captured on film or video, thus preventing her existence from being discovered or recorded. *'Enhanced strength:' Despite her small size, Kirra is capable of holding objects nearly twice her size without difficulty. *'Power ups:' When Kirra consumes a special magical potion, she receives a power up and can transform into different forms, which in turn provide her owner with additional powers. Kirra is prohibited from learning the ingredients for each potion, in order to protect the secrets should she fall into the hands of someone who would use her power for evil. **'Aqua Kirra:' When fed the green potion, Kirra becomes "Aqua Kirra", granting her owner additional powers such as unlimited underwater breathing as well as fins and flippers for enhanced swimming. **'Ice Form:' When fed the blue potion, Kirra gains an Ice Form, granting her owner additional powers such as increased resistance to colder temperatures as well as skates added to their suit so they can more easily traverse icy terrains. *'Kwagatama creation:' Kirra is capable of creating a stone-like pendant called a Kwagatama from inside her body, which she usually gifts to her owners on special occasions. *'Unification:' At the will of a Miraculous holder, Kirra's power can be fused with that of another kwami's. Skills *'Multilingual:' As a result of being used by worthy owners over several centuries and across several countries, Kirra has become fluent in several languages, even some now dead languages. Weaknesses *'Fatigue:' Once her partner uses their special power, Kirra begins to lose strength and eventually leaves the Dove Miraculous, unable to maintain the transformation. When fatigued, Kirra must eat to replenish her energy. *'Inability to communicate while transformed:' When their owner is transformed and Kirra is inhabiting her Miraculous, she is unable to communicate or interact with her owner in any way until the transformation ends. She does, however, retain knowledge of events that have occurred during the transformation. Trivia *Kirra's name is based on the feminine given name "Kira", which has many meanings: **Derived from "Kiran" in Hindi and Sanskrit, it means "beam of light" **In Russian, it can mean "mistress, ruler", "leader of the people", "one the people look to" or "beloved". **In Japanese, derived from "kira kira", it means "glittery, shiny". **Loosely based on the Irish name "Ciara", it means "dark haired". Category:Miraculous characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z